The Abyss of Forgotten Lore
by AbyssRhythme
Summary: This is where I'll post all my one-shots and if I feel up to it turn some of them into two-shots. Of course all this are also adoptable to those who wants to, no need for PM just post it in a review that your are adopting it cause I would really like some of them to be turn into real story. I unfortunately does not possess the necessary patience or creativity.
1. Chapter 1: Index

**A/N: Hello everyone, after a disastrous attempt at a fic and abandoning it I learn I'm not meant for a fic with multiple chapter. So I'm mainly going to post one-shot and if enough people want it turn them into two-shot. this page is the index so it would be easier to look a chapter up if you use the mobile version to read. I try to update this page whenever i post a new fic.**

**I don't usually do pairing so it would be mainly platonic anc friendship, but if I'm bold I'll try some, but no smut. The only r-18 material would be blood and death, no explicit sex.**

**x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1: **

My Hero Academia X Fate. The King and The Doll.

**Chapter 2:**

Harry Potter X True Blood. The Hidden Sister. (not yet written)


	2. Chapter 2 : Fate X BNHA

** The King and The Doll**

* * *

It the final round of the U.A Sports festival and the two contestant were raring to go. The crowd was wild with excitement as the two contestant enter the stage.

"Well it seems it just us two, eh" calmly spoke the green hair one, "Reminds me of old times, doesn't it"

The person he address answer with a voice filled with arrogance "Of course it would be us two, had you any doubt. I cannot lose to this weak plebeians and neither would you, cause only the strong may be called my friends"

The green headed one is known as Izuku Midoriya, he exude kindness, with a peaceful little smile he spend his days. Heck it wouldn't be wrong to call him a Disney princess. With a kind smile and a kind heart, with a gentle voice that had never been raise and of course we can't forget about the animals. From strays to wild and domesticated animals just love him, they flock to him in droves. Even the most savage beast always calm down in his presence. He also possess a sort of green thumb with the strange ability to leave any sort of flora in excellent condition. The grass are always greener, the air cleaner and it is always just a perfect day where ever he went. He is also polite and respectful always willing to lend a helping hand or ear or maybe even both, possessing a insight and outlook on life beyond his peers, a sort of wisdom that always manage to give those he talk to a sense of enlightenment. Yep it wouldn't be wrong to say Izuku Midoriya is the sweetheart of his local neighborhood and even some other place he went to.

The other one is known as Bakugou Katsuki, a rash and loud boy. At first glance people will say that he appears to be an arrogant boy, filled with pride and a belief that he was the strongest and no one matters, and they would be absolutely right but so wrong at the same time. He was all that and more, he possess a wisdom and knowledge that outrank any of his age and even those older except for a handful and strength and instinct that is second to none. He had an air of confidence, a charisma that led to people to both fear his wrath, hate him but at the same time want to follow and please him.

This cause people to some time misinterpret their relationship, after all how could this two children be friends let alone like each other, at the least Bakugou would have ignore Izuku or even bully him. But that is not the case this two unlikely people are the best of friends, no matter how much Bakugou gripe and groan about it even halfheartedly. If you see one, the other is not far behind.

Now both of them are in U.A Heroic course both aspiring to be great heroes. They have already suffer hurdles such as the USJ attack by the so called League of Villains. They have now both compete in the yearly U.A Sports festival. This festival which has taken the place of the Olympics one of the most watch event, it is a festival that can springboard a student to popularity and allow them to intern at a Heroes Agency. After much struggle it is now the final event.

* * *

**_~Normal POV~_**

"It has been too long since we face each other, isn't it" Izuku thought back to his past "I still remember when we first met, you were an arrogant guy so full of yourself not believing that anyone could match you, well until I came along of course" if it was anyone else they would believe they were being insulted or the person was too arrogant himself, but the person it was directed to knows him quite well. He knows that his friend does not mean anything by what he said, he just spoke the truth as he see it.

"Heh, coming from you that kinda of stings, but I am not the guy I was before I'm so much more now. If you think you can match me like you did before than you will lose" Bakugou Katsuki retorts "Come lets show this fools the true meaning of power and what it means to be a hero"

Izuku just smile, "of course"

* * *

** ~Line Break~**

"Hey Todoroki-kun your up" Uraraka exclaim " After the beat down you receive from Izuku I thought you would still be unconscious"

This was not an exaggeration, while facing Izuku, Todoroki had to use his left side but even than he still could not defeat the green hair boy.

He still remember what he said to him before he blackout, "Todoroki-san I don't know what you go through under the hand of you father but i can sympathise with you. To be create and use just like a tool, it can give rise to resentment. I understand but i must tell you, you are not your father. You may carry some of his blood but the power that resides in your left side is yours and no one else. Never forget Todoroki-san what you think about yourself is more important then the thought of your father".

After that he remember waking up in the infirmary and getting healed by Recovery Girl, he rush here as fast as he could so as not to miss this battle.

"So who do you think going to win?" Hagakure-san asked the others.

"Bakugou" was the unanimous answer from the now name "_Bakusquad"_, which Izuku still tease him about.

Iida Tenya though contradict them "In power wise I would usually agreed but i believe Midoriya will pull through, after all he did win against Todoroki"

"No offense Todoroki-san, but Midoriya still win against you and that too without using his Quick". Some of the other also chime in their agreement.

"Don't worry about it, I have no excuse Midoriya is just more skilled than me" he placate Iida who was waving his arms around.

"What do you think,Momo?" Jirou question her friend Yaoyorozu, who was looking quite troubled probably by her easy lost to Tokoyomi, "Who do you think is going to win?"

Yaoyorozu woke from her stupor "Well Bakugou has shown that he is not only powerful but also quite intelligent when its about combat, but Midoriya has also shown himself to be quite knowledgeable as well. So if I were to guess it would depend upon the hidden trump card that Midoriya has"

"You mean his yet unseen quirk" Iida guess.

"Yes, I believe that may be what decide who wins" she answered.

Kirishima than chime up "But aren't Bakugou and Midoriya childhood friends, So he should know what his quirk is right"

Yaoyorozu startled upon he question "Your right, i didn't think about that" she started to berate herself for missing such a key point.

"All this guessing doesn't matter. What we can do is just watch and see" Todoroki suddenly spoke "No matter what happen, i think that we are about to see something great"

This sudden words by their resident lone wolf shock them and they quite down, looking at the stage where two of their classmate were about to battle. Maybe because of Todoroki's word but they all can't help the feeling that something great was about to happen. So they watch as the two enter the arena to face each other.

* * *

** ~Line Break~**

"Well old friend, let us show them the heroes of the modern age the might of those who have come before them. Come let us remind them the difference between them and a king" "Of course"

And with those word the world was granted a sight that few see and survive.

Bakugou Katsuki started to rise from the ground and once he reach an appropriate height to gaze down, he cross his arms over his chest and regally gesture with but a twitch of his finger and the sky came ablaze, not with fire but with gold. Gold ripples cover the sky and from those ripples weapons were shown. Swords and spears, axes and maces and a whole lot of other weapons, weapons of the highest quality and beauty, with powers that even the dumbest of the people in the crowds could tell were not to be trifle with and they were all bearing down upon his opponent who appears to have kneel down. Some of the heroes thought he had given up but the smarter one or those who listen to their instinct had a feeling of both trepidation and anticipation because they know he had not given up and was preparing a counter and if anything could counter what Bakugou was preparing to dish out, they know that it would be big and it would be powerful and he did not disappoint.

From the point where his hand met the earth as a focal point a noticeable wave travel through the ground, then it happen the ground started to shake around like water and from their they took shape. Exact replica of all the weapons from the golden ripple started to jut out from the ground, standing in defiance to the power before them. And as they stare at each other one with a placid smile and the other with a smirk, there in front of all the "Pro heroes" and those who follow the path of a hero with them, and in front of all the people of the world they declare themselves, they announce their return with the ringing of steel against steel and the dancing of gold and green, they embedded themselves into the minds and heart of all those watching. It was here in front of the wide eye gaze of the world that a new legend was form, that of "the King and his loyal Doll"

* * *

**A/N: With the amount of crossover reincarnation i'm surprise I've never seen this before. To those who does not yet figure it out Izuku is Enkidu and Katsuki is Gilgamesh from Nasu. Though the writing is crap, i hope you'll still enjoy it.**


End file.
